Everything Jutsu!
by Ciotog
Summary: Orochimaru has place a horrible curse on the Leaf Village. It is up to Team 7 and Tsunade to save the day.


Everything Jutsu!!

By Ciotog

The sunlight pierced through the window revealing the sleeping form of Naruto. He looked so peaceful, cuddling with his teddy bear and sucking his thumb. His hands suddenly went into a series of strange positions. Then his eyes shot open and he yelled loudly, ''Wake Up Jutsu!'' and leapt up out of bed. Naruto paused. Since when had he had a wake up jutsu? More importantly, why did he need it? He shrugged his shoulders. Or tried to. First he had to make another set of hand gestures and yell ''Shrugging Shoulders Jutsu!'' This was weird. Naruto realized he should go see Kakashi and ask what was going on. However in order to leave the house he had to perform several tasks which he could only do after making hand gestures and declaring them justsus. These included Getting Dressed Jutsu!, Eat Breakfast Jutsu!, and the ever popular Go To The Bathroom Jutsu! Naruto finally left the house with a final jutsu, the Run Like A Ninja Jutsu!

Naruto arrived at Kakashi's house only to find Sasuke, Sakura, and a large mob already there. Everyone was making hand gestures and yelling things like ''Demand An Explanation Jutsu!'' and ''Ask What Is Going On Here Jutsu!''. As he hurried over to join Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto saw Kakashi appear on his balcony. The crowd went quite as Kakashi went into a series of gestures that looked like a cross between the chicken dance and the hokey pokey. This went on for five minutes before Kakashi yelled, ''Explain Everything Jutsu!'' Then he began to speak rapidly.

''Everyone one listen up. Orochimaru has managed to place a curse on the entire world that has turned every action into a jutsu. The Hokage and I are assembling a team to go defeat Orochimaru and break the curse.''

Silence lasted a few more seconds until the crowd dispersed with everyone talking softly. Of course they first had to yell, ''Talk Softly Jutsu!''. Naruto nodded to Sakura and Sasuke. All three of them raced into Kakashi's house (after activating their Running Jutsu!) and collided into Kakashi as he was coming down the stairs.

Kakashi was the first to get up. ''Talk Jutsu! Hey guys. Yes your part of the team. Let's go.''

A few hours later Team 7 along with Tsunade stood outside of Orochimaru's secret hideout. Using their Creeping Jutsu!! they slipped past the guards and entered Orochimaru's throne room. There the evil Snake Lord was standing with his back to them. They all prepared to leap at him when he yelled.

''Who is there.''

They all immediately yelled. ''Don't Speak Jutsu!'' This was followed by them all yelling, ''Obscene Swearing Jutsu!'' Which was followed by the most obscene curses ever heard. Orochimaru smiled.

''I see my curse is working. I will know all your movements. No one can defeat me now.''

Of course they tried to fight him, or at least Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke did. Kakashi and Tsunade watched. Predictably the three young ninjas got the crap beat out of them since they had to say all of their moves. Finally Orochimaru stood over the three young ninjas and, glancing at Tsunade and Kakashi, began to gloat.

''Well, the famous Tsunade and Kakashi are too cowardly to fight. Now I will destroy your three prodigious.''

Just as he prepared to give the final blow, Orochimaru was stopped by Kakashi's voice.

''Taunt Bad Guy Jutsu!! Orochimaru you are a fool. Did you really think you could get away with this?''

Tsunade and Kakashi immediately began to perform a strange hand gesture. Together they yelled.

''Ultimate Defeat Bad Guy Secret Jutsu!!'' Then they charged over and began to beat the tar out of Orochimaru.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura watched in absolute amazement. They had never seen Orochimaru cry before. Sasuke and Naruto glanced at each other. Sasuke nodded and they performed a series of hand maneuvers and called out…

''Super Cool High Five Jutsu!!''

By the time this super cool high five had been performed Orochimaru had disappeared and everyone else was ready to go since the curse was now lifted. Everybody went home and celebrated with ramen, on the Hokage of course.


End file.
